The Day when We will be Together
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Dua orang pemuda yang saling bertolak belakang dengan perasaan yang sama. Jangan tertipu judul. Summary gak nyambung. Author baru. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Hai minna-san. Saya Kagurra Amaya, salam kenal. Cukup panggil Ame. Ini adalah fict pertama Ame setelah kurang lebih tiga tahunan Ame 'jalan-jalan' didunia fanfiction─terutama fandom Naruto─sebagai reader. Ame menyadari kalau fict Ame belum bisa dibilang baik, banyak typo bertebaran dan sebenarnya Ame belum paham mengenai bagaimana menulis yang baik dan benar. Jadi mohon bantuannya minna-san!. Ame mengharapkan respon baik dari para readers*emang ada yang baca?*

Sekian perkenalan dari Ame dan Ame ucapkan **HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN! R&R PLEASE***puppy eyes no jutsu*

**The Day when We will be Together**

**Chapter 1**

Matahari bersinar amat terik, langit biru tanpa awan tebentang indah di atas sana. Terlihat tiga orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis sedang beristirahat di dalam sebuah hutan. Seorang pemuda bersurai perak terlihat sedang adu mulut dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah atau sebut saja Karin. Seorang pemuda bersurai orange terlihat sedang membawa beberapa buah apel dan membawanya kepada seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang menatap langit biru dengan pandaangan lembut.

" Kau mau bos?" tawarnya pada pemuda yang sedang menatap langit biru.

"hn," Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang didapatnya.

Pemuda bersurai orange hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap bosnya ini. Bukan, bukan gumaman tak jelas itu yang membuatnya bingung-walaupun gumaman itu memang tak jelas artinya-tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda bermata onyx ini. Sejak kapan seorang uchiha sasuke yang terkenal dingin bisa berekspresi seperti itu?, menunjukkan pandangan lembut pada langit biru dan sesekali tersenyum?, seperti anak gadis yang tengah kasmaran?. Juugo hanya menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang sepertinya belum berniat beranjak dari dunia indahya.

Sasuke POV

Langit hari ini benar-benar indah, begitu biru cerah tanpa awan. Langit yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang memiliki langit dikedua matanya. Seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Seorang pemuda manis beriris biru bagai langit diatas sana, bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya menambah kesan manis. Kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang kumaksudkan? Benar sekali dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berisik─ceria─yang merupakan seorang jinchuriki kyuubi. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatku berekspresi, dan seseorang yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan 'teme'. Kenapa? Masalah untuk kalian? Terserah, aku tidak peduli pendapat kalian, lagipula sejak kapan aku peduli? Oh, tentu saja aku akan sangat peduli mengenai pemuda blonde**ku. **Mengingat tentangnya membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau mau bos?" kudengar Juugo yang sepertinya menawarkan sesuatu padaku, tapi hanya kujawab dengan 'hn' andalanku tanpa melihat kearahnya. Kemudian kudengar kangkah kakinya menjauh, baguslah dia pergi. Aku benar-benar tidaak suka diganggu, apalagi saat aku sedang membayangkan pemuda kesayanganku tidak berdaya dibawah tubuhku. Membuatku kembali mengukir senyum─mesum─dibibirku.

"Hei bos!" ck, menganggu sekali. Tidakkah dia tahu aku sedang sibuk? Kualihkan pandanganku dari langit dan melihat wajah dengan senyum aneh itu, kulayangkan deathglare terbaikku padanya.

Sasuke POV end

"Hei bos!" Ucap seorang pemuda bersuai silver kepada sasuke yang sedang sibuk menatap langit biru dan sesekali tersenyum mencurigakan. Pemuda raven yang sepertinya terganggu dengan panggilan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kepada suigetsu dan melayangkan deathglare terbaiknya, membuat yang ditatap bergidik ngeri.

"Hei bos, tadi aku melihat teman blondemu dari Konoha tapi sepertinya keadaannya tidak terlalu baik," suigetsu mengatakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sekejab nampak raut keterkejutan diwajah sang uchiha bungsu, hanya sedetik sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

Sasuke POV

Apa katanya tadi? Si dobe ada disini? Naruto ada disini?, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Mungkinkah dia tahu aku disini mengingat dia masih keukeh mengejarku? Tidak, tidak mungkin dia tahu, mungkin dia sedang menjalankan misi. Tapi, apa katanya tadi? Keadaannya tidak terlalu baik?.

"Dimana?" ucapku penuh penekanan, tiba-tiba rasa khawaatir menghinggapiku.

Sasuke POV end

Suigetsu yang mendapatkan pertnyaan dengan penuh penekanan hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dimana kau melihatnya," tanyanya sekali lagi diringi aura mengintimidasi.

"Di…disu…ngai," jawab Suigetsu tebata karena aura si raven.

Sasuke segera melesat kearah sungai iyang ia tahu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka kini, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ditempat itu dan membuktikan bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya juga rasa khawatirnya ini tidaklah benar.

Juugo yang melihat Sasuke melesat kearah yang ia tahu adalah arah sungai dengat raut khawatir segera menghampiri Suigetsu, "Ada apa?" Tanya Juugo tenang.

"Tadi aku melihat bocah blonde dari Konoha didekat sungai, dan begitu sasuke kuberitahu dia langsung pergi," jelas suigetsu .

"Sasuke-kun pergi kemana?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam-karin- yang sepertinya telah kembali dari jalan-jalannya.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti bos," ucap Juugo mengurungkan niat suigetsu menjawab pertanyaan karin.

Ketiganya melesat kearah Uchiha bungsu pergi dengan Karin yang tidak bisa berhenti bertanya tentang arah tujuan, kemana sasuke pergi dan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei! Sebaiknya katakan sebenarnya apa yang ter─," Karin yang sedari bertanya langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat kedua rekannya terpaku melihat pada satu titik. Membalikkan badan, melihat apa yang dilihat oleh kedua rekannya. Disana, diseberang sungai. Dia melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh seorang pemuda blonde dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tergambar nyata diwajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu. Hilang sudah image dingin sang Uchiha muda.

Sasuke POV

Begitu aku dengar Suigetsu melihat pemuda blonde dengan hite-ate konoha dalam keaadaan kurang baik, aku langsung melesat kearah sungai. Aku benar-benar khawatir, berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi keadaannya berputar-putar dikepala. Setelah aku sampai ditempat yang dimaksud, mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada diseberang sungai itu. Disana aku melihat sosok berambut blonde diam tak bergerak dengan genangan darah disekitar tubuhnya, sebagian lain mewarnai sungai menjadi genangan merah.

Kudekati sosok itu, berharap dalam hati bahwa sosok itu bukanlah blonde manisku. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat kulihat wajah sosok itu. Dia, sosok itu benar adalah dia. Pemuda yang selama ini kurindukan. Naruto. Ya, sosok itu adalah Naruto. Sekali lagi rasa khawatir yang amat kurasa saat kulitku menyentuh kulitnya, dingin. Kulitnya yang semula berwarna tan memucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Iris saphirenya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak tan yang memucat.

Kugoncangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi nihil, dia tak juga membuka matanya. Kuraih pergelangan tangannya, mencoba merasakan nadi yang berdenyut. Dapat kurasakan denyut nadinya sangat lemah.

"Karin," panggilku pada satu-satunya anggota perempuan dikelompok ini ynag saat ini sudah berdiri dibelakangku bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Aku mengerti," dia mengerti maksud panggilanku, dia berlari kecil kearahku—kami— dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke POV end

Seorang gadis bersurai merah nampak sedang memeriksa keadaan seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang keadaannya tidak dapat dikatakan baik. Terlihat dari banyaknya luka sayat dan memar ditubuh Naruto dan jangan lupakan genangan air merah disekitarnya.

"Lukanya cukup parah, selain itu dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia kedesa pula tidak memungkinkan untuk merawatnya ditengah hutan seperti ini."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, disalah satu penginapan didesa Ame. Satu-satunya wanita dikelompok itu tampak sedang melilitkan perban di sekitar kepala pemuda bersurai pirang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan," ucap Karin dengan ekspresi miris melihat keadaan si blonde. "Tapi aku khawatir dengan luka dikepalanya." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sendu yang kentara.

"Hn?"

Mendengar gumaman bernada tanya dan menekan cepat-cepat Karin menjawab,"benturan dibagian kepala yang cukup parah, mungkin akan berpengaruh pada memorinya. Kita hanya akan tahu saat ia sadar nanti."

Tubuh si raven membeku sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan satu-satunya angggota perempuan dalam tim-nya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, pikirnya. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan saat bertemu keadaan Naruto begitu menghawatirkan, belum lagi mengenai kemungkinan dia yang akan kehilangan ingatannya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang jinchuriki—yang tidak terluka—lebih erat, berharap semua baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar untuk membeli beberapa obat-obatan," ucap Karin setelah membereskan semua peralatan maupun beberapa obat yang berserakan diatas meja, meletakkannya didalam box dan membawanya keluar.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebentar," Ucap Suigetsu mengikuti Karin keluar dari' ruang perawatan'. Diikuti pemuda bersurai orange, Juugo. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," pesannya pada Sasuke.

Sepeniggal ketiga orang berbeda 'warna', ruangan itu kembali hening. Hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan itu,"bangunlah, kemohon bangunlah dan katakan semua baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan lirih, satu tangannya mengusap lembut surai pirang seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Bangunlah, dan katakan siapa yang melakukan ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada datar tapi sarat akan kebencian.

"Kumohon buka matamu….Naruto," ulangnya dengan lembut dan penuh pengharapan. "Kumohon buka matamu," ulangnya sekali lagi.

To Be Continue…

Ya, itulah hasil imajinasi geje ame. Sebenernya fic ini udah mendekam sangat lama di flashdisk ame, pengen ngelanjutin tapi gak punya PC. Bisa sih ngetik diwarnet, tapi malesnya itu loh. Dan setelah ame dapetin aoi-chan ame putusin buat ngelanjutin lagi, walaupun untuk nyelesaein ni chapter satu lamanya minta ampun. Ame sempat kepikiran buat gak ngelanjutin ni fic, tapi berkat 'petuah' si Ocian yang gak ada imut-imutnya tapi sok imut, akhirnya ame lanjutin dah. Kok malah curhat? Okay minna sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

**REVIEW PLEASE!***puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Ame kembali!*teriak pake toa*. Ne minna-san, ame mau ngucapin terima kasih buat reader yang bersedia luangin waktu buat baca fic abal ame, baik itu yang review maupun silent reader. Juga buat Ochian yang udah pinjemin ame ponselnya dia buat publish*gak ragat!*. Arigatou gozamisu.

Okay dari pada ame kebanyakan cuap-cuap mending langsung aja ame ucapin, **HAPPY READING! Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Kumohon buka matamu….Naruto," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai raven kepada seorang pemuda blonde yang terbaring lemah diranjang. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam lembut tangan tan sang terkasih.

"Kumohon buka matamu," ulangnya sekali lagi.

**Chapter 2**

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang keruh yang masih nampak cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan muda nampak memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Sudah beberapa hari bocah kesayangannya menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana maupun motifnya.

Wanita yang menjabat status sebagai Hokage itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bukankah menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citanya? Jadi kenapa bocah itu menghilang sehari sebelum pelantikannya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage? Ada dua kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehnya, pertama adalah kemungkinan Naruto diculik. Tapi, oh yang benar saja. Naruto bukanlah orang yang lemah, dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang melawan Uchiha Madara tiga tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang sudah pasti tidak mudah di taklukkan. Dan kemungkinan kedua adalah bocah pirang itu pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri. Kemungkikan itu sangatlah besar, apalagi ditambah adanya salah seorang penduduk desa yang menyatakan melihat seseoarang keluar dari desa pada tengah malam.

Satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya memiliki informasi mengenai Naruto sepertinya hanyalah gadis bermata lavender, besurai indigo dan penyandang nama Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, calon—mantan—mempelai Naruto. Mempelai? Ya, salah satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage adalah dirinya harus sesegera mungkin menikah setelah pelantikannya menjadi Hokage dengan calon yang dipilih langsung oleh tetua desa. Konyol!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang Hokage pada Jounin berambut nanas dihadaapannya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk kemana Naruto pergi," jawabnya serius, benar-benar berbeda dengan Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal akan wajah malasnya dalam situasi apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" sang Hokage kembali bertanya.

"Hinata-hime masih tidak mau bicara, kami sudah coba membujuknya tapi beliau tetap bungkam," jelas Neji.

Sesungguhnya sang Hyuuga muda tidak mengerti dengan sifat salah satu sepupunya itu. Bukankah sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata mencintai Naruto? Jadi kenapa sikapnya tetap tenang-tenang saja meskipun si pemberi kejutan itu menghilang, walaupun tidak Neji pungkiri bahwa ia melihat raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan dimata lavender yang identik dengan miliknya. Sang nona Hyuuga juga bungkam tentang informasi mengenai Naruto. Oke, jika memang sepupunya itu memang benar-benar tidak memiliki informasi tentang bocah kesayangan sang Hokage, bukankah dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Hal itulah yang membuat beberapa orang berspekulasi bahwa Hinata mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Naruto. Belum lagi mengenai kalimat Hinata yang seolah mengetahui mengapa naruto pergi, hanya satu kalimat. _Dia pasti bahagia jika bersama'nya'_. Hanya kalimat itulah yang di dapat Neji.

Tsunade kembali memijit pelipisnya, benar-benar pusing. Team pencari yang dikirimnya tidak atau mungkin belum juga mendapatkan informasi. Sang pewaris Hyuuga tetap bungkam. Belum lagi mengenai guru akademi bersurai cokelat dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, Umino Iruka. Dia benar-benar panik begitu mengetahui 'anaknya' -benar dibutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk Iruka agar sang Umino tenang dan tidak ikut 'kabur'. Tetapi yang paling dipikirkan Tsunade adalah reaksi para tetua desa yang seolah seperti mensyukuri perginya calon Hokage mereka.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Tsunade menghentikan acara memijit pelipisnya. Raut tidak suka nampak diwajahnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah menginterupsi 'rapat penting' mereka.

"Apakah kau masih melakukan pencarian pada bocah itu Tsunade? Tidakkah kau pikir hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu?" ucap tetua desa bergender perempuan.

"Tidak ada kata membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan seorang calon Hokage," ucap Tsunade penuh penekanan, benar-benar tidak suka dengan ucapan tetua satu ini.

"Bukankah dia pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri? Jadi untuk apa kau susah-susah mencarinya?" Lanjut sang tetua dengan nada sinis yang ketara.

"Dia tidak akan pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri jika tidak ada pemicunya. Dan aku pikir kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu." Sanggahnya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Jadi kau menuduh kami ikut andil dalam perginya bocah itu, begitu? Lancang!" Hardik tetua laki-laki murka.

Tsunade hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah curiga dan berganti dengan senyum mengejek. Senyum yang kian lebar saat dia menyadari bahwa dua orang tua itu akan mundur. Kemudian menjawab dengan ringan, " bukan menuduh, hanya memikirkan kemungkinan ." Jawabnya tenang.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi nantinya kau akan membenarkan ucapan kami, mencari bocah itu adalah sia-sia." Ucap sang tetua perempuan sebelum melangkah keluar. Tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan menang melawan sang Hokage ke lima.

Senyum itu dalam sekejap berganti menjadi raut serius setelah kedua tetua telah keluar. "Aku yakin mereka mengetahui sesuatu," ucapnya Tsunade, curiga.

"Selidiki segera!" perintahnya pada kedua jounin muda itu.

"Hai!" jawab keduanya bersamaan sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

Dalam salah satu kamar penginapan dikota Ame, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven memeluk seorang pemuda besurai blonde diatas satu-satunya ranjang diruangan itu. Tangan berkulit pucatnya membelai lembut surai keemasan sang pemuda. Diturunkan tangannya, mengusap lembut perban yang melilit dikepala pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu."Sudah tiga hari kau tertidur, tidakkah kau ingin bangun Naruto?" tanyanya lembut tetapi hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

Diturunkan tangannya membelai pipi bergaris sang wadah Kyuubi, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir cherry Naruto lembut.

" Aku menunggumu—" dikecupnya bibir cherry itu lembut, ciuman lembut penuh cinta tanpa tuntutan. "—anata," ucapnya berbisik.

.

.

.

"Keadaannya stabil, kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan terbangun," ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah kepada ketiga pemuda dibelakangnya. "Luka-lukanya juga sebagian besar sudah menutup sempurna, tapi luka dikepalanya mungkin akan memengaruhi memorinya. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu pastinya sebelum dia sadar," lanjutnya.

Mereka bertiga—Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin— meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah Karin selesai memeriksa keadaan si blonde, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keheningan. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju sang terkasih, duduk ditepi ranjang dan menggenggam lembut tangan sang pemuda Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bangun, Naruto?" ucapnya seraya mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kelopak tan yang tertutup.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri disamping si pirang, mendekapnya erat juga lembut secara bersamaan. Memejamkan mata, menyerah pada rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menderanya setelah tiga hari tidak tidur menunggu sang jinchuriki Kyuubi sadar. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, jemari berkulit tan bergerak perlahan diikuti permata sapphire yang menampakkan dirinya sesaat sebelum kembali tertutup tirai sewarna caramel.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru tanpa awan, matahari bersinar cukup terik walaupun hari baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Dalam salah satu kamar penginapan di desa Ame, Nampak figure dua orang pemuda masih nyaman bergelung dibawah selimut mereka. Si raven atau sebut saja Sasuke terlihat sedang mendekap erat seorang pemuda pirang yang nampaknya terusik oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui sela jendela atau mungkin kurang nyaman dengan dekapan sepasang tangan yang terlalu erat di pingganya. Naruto tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa menampakkan sapphire indahnya.

"Ngh,"satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir si raven, terusik karena gerakan Naruto. Perlahan iris sewarna batu onyx menampakkan dirinya, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping hanya untuk terbelalak mengetahui siapa orang yang berani mengusik tidurnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu melihat kelopak tan itu mengerjab perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Tak berapa lama kelopak tan itu terbuka sepenuhnya memperlihatkaan sapphire indahnya.

"Ini…dimana?" tanyanya tanpa menyadari keberadaan sosok disebelahnya yang masih mematung.

"Naru…to?" walaupun diucapkan dengan wajah kelewat datar namun terselip nada kebahagian didalamnya.

Menolehkan kepala pirangnya kesamping begitu mendengar—yang ia tahu —nama salah satu pelengkap ramen disebut. Mata biru bulatnya mengerjab-erjab imut, wajah manisnya menunjukkan raut bingung yang menggemaskan membuat si raven menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan 'ini-itu' pada Naruto.

"Naruto?" beo si blonde sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Bingung karena ia terbangun ditempat asing, bingung akan pemuda yang ada disampingnya dan bingung mengenai siapa dirinya.

Binar-binar kebahagiaan di mata onyx itu meredup begitu menyadari ada yang salah dari si blonde, Naruto seperti tidak mengenalinya.

"Dia…positif mengalami hilang ingatan. Tidak ingat dirinya maupun masalalunya." Putus Karin setelah memeriksa keadaan si blonde. Ruangan itu kembali hening setelah karin mengutarakan penjelasan singkatnya. Sementara sang objek pembicaraan hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan raut bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu kepada ketiga rekannya. Tapi sepertinya lebih ditujukan kepada sang ketua.

"Hn," hanya satu gumaman yang didapat suigetsu dari sang ketua.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati si blonde yang duduk diatas ranjang. Menjulurkan tangannya mengusap helaian pirang yang terasa begitu lembut di jarinya.

"Jadi…kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya Sasuke, berharap apa yang di ucapkan Karin hanyalah omong kosong. Tapi sebuah gelengan menghempasnya. Kembali nampak raut kekecewaan diwajah tampannya, hanya sesaat sebelum sebelum sebuah senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dirimu?" kembali Sasuke bertanya dan dijawab dengan dengan anggukan antusias dari si blonde.

"Akan ku beri tahu, namamu adalah—" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kepipi kiri naruto mengusap lembut pipi dengan tiga garis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya"—Uchiha Naruto, istriku." Dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir untuk meyakinkan Naruto mengenai ucapannya.

Iris sewarna sapphire itu terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban si raven. Dan semakin terbelalak begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan iris sewarna onyx yang begitu dekat.

**To Be Continue. . .**

Fiuh*ngusap peluh* akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Bagai mana? Semakin seru, semakin geje atau mungkin semakin ancur? Tapi ame harap ni chapter gak parah-parah banget, soalnya ame gak pinter nulis ginian. Oh ya balesan review yang gak log in ada di bawah sini. . .

Yuichi: ini udah lanjut. . . Di tunggu kedatangannya lagi, ne Yuichi-san*pasang senyum termanis*

Ochiane: masi imut-an naru-chan tau. But, terima kasih udah dipenjemin ponsel buat publish.

Okay itu tadi balesan buat yang gak log in. Yang review log in balesannya lewat PM ttebayo!

Sekian. . .

**Review please. . .!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dirimu?" kembali Sasuke bertanya dan dijawab dengan dengan anggukan antusias dari si blonde.

"Akan ku beri tahu, namamu adalah—" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kepipi kiri naruto mengusap lembut pipi dengan tiga garis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya"—Uchiha Naruto, istriku." Dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir untuk meyakinkan Naruto mengenai ucapannya.

Iris sewarna sapphire itu terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban si raven. Dan semakin terbelalak begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan iris sewarna onyx yang begitu dekat.

**Chapter 3**

Keempat iris berbeda warna itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Apalagi hal itu dibarengi dengan tindakan sang raven. Oh astaga! Bahkan Naruto sepertinya belum sembuh dari shock. Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, di belakang sang Uchiha bungsu ketiga anggota team Taka berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Sa-Sasuke! A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin dengan ekpresi horror. Sepertinya dia yang pertama kali tersadar dari shock.

"Hn, kenapa Karin? Tidakkah kau senang sepupumu telah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ikuti atau kau kubunuh' setelah selesai dengan 'urusannya.' Sungguh ancaman seorang Uchiha tidaklah main-main.

"Ta—" ucapannya terhenti begitu terdengar suara merdu cenderung cempreng terdengar.

"Eh? Sepupu? Benarkah?" dari suaranya dapat terlihat bahwa si pirang benar-benar antusias begitu mendengar salah satu diantara keempat orang itu merupakan sepupunya. Mungkin sudah lupa dengan pengakuan juga ciuman barusan. Dan binar-binar antusias itu dengan cepat menghilang begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. Binar antusias berganti dengan wajah curiga.

"Benarkah? Kok tidak mirip?" selidiknya dengan mata memicing curiga.

"A-aku sepupu dari pihak ibumu, na-namaku Uzu-maki Karin," jawab Karin takut-takut dengan sesekali melirik kearah Uchiha bungsu.

Seringai kemenangan terpatri semakin lebar diwajah tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan blonde manis ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucapnya dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat, benar-benar tidak Uchiha. Tapi apa sih yang tidak untuk seorang Uzu—salah maksudnya Uchiha Naruto. Di perintah untuk nge-rape itu blonde sekarang juga akan dilakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu," Naruto yang memang tidak tegaan langsung panik begitu disuguhi wajah melas tingkat maximal.

"Bukan seperti itu? Benarkah, tapi kau jelas tidak percaya ," jawab Sasuke dengan mempertahankan akting melasnya.

"Hiks…jadi, kau juga tidak percaya pada ku, ne Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin dengan ekpresi sedih yang dibuat-buat dengan bonus airmata buaya. Oh, bukankah Karin menyukai Sasuke? Apakah ancaman Sasuke begitu ampuhya? Tapi dari nada dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat raut takut ataupun tertekan. Mungkinkah seorang Karin memilih berhenti menyukai Sasuke—yang tentu saja rasa suka itu tidak akan terbalas— dan lebih memilih penjadi pendukung SasuNaru begitu? Menjadi seorang Fujoshi. Sepertinya memang kemungkinan kedua tepat, terbukti dengan airmata buaya yang kian deras mengalir dipipi putihnya. Tapi sejak kapan Karin berubah pikiran? Mungkin saat Sasuke memainkan peran sebagai suami yang tidak diakui. Siapa yang tahu.

Karin terus mengoceh, menjelaskan tentang pohon keluarga Uzumaki. Tentang dia yang sepupu dari pihak ibu Naruto. Dan Naruto yang lebih mirip ayahnya sehingga mereka—Karin dan Naruto— tidak mirip. Tentu saja semua itu hanyalah bohong. Membuat kedua orang yang menjadi penonton drama dadakan ini hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah absurd sang ketua yang terkenal dingin juga Karin dengan bakat akting—bohong—nya. Suigetsu menghela nafas dan Juugo hanya geleng-geleng kepala begitu akting Karin terlihat berlebihan dan entah kenapa terlihat err, memalukan. Mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan mengakui gadis itu sebagai rekan.

"AKU PERCAYA!" seru Naruto lantang, tidak tahan dengan akting duo beda warna itu.

"Kalau kau err, su-suamiku dan dia sepupuku—" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke kemudian menunjuk Karin dengan telunjuk—tidak sopan. Ucapannya terdengar canggung pada kata 'suami', belum terbiasa."—mereka siapa?" lanjutnya menunjuk Suigetsu dan Juugo bergantian dengan dagu.

.

.

.

'Naruto-kun? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?' batin seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata lavender sembari memerhatikan langit biru diatas sana. Langit yang sama dengan 'langit' yang dimiliki olehnya.

Memandang langit diatas sana dengan pandangan menerawang. Ingatanya kembali pada peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Peristiwa yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia, impiannya.

**Flashback On**

"Hinata-chan!" seruan lantang seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuat seorang gadis bersurai indigo menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak kembali kekediaman Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata berbalik begitu mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya.

"Ya,N-n-naru-to-kun?" responnya dengan nada terbata—gugup.

"Hinata-chan, apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersemu.

Dan disinalah mereka, disalah satu kedai teh yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi dengan suasana hangat ditengah desa.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, err etto," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga puluh menit. Mengabaikan teh yang tersaji dihadapan mereka yang tidak lagi mengepulkan uap, mulai mendingin.

"A-aku menyukaimu Hinata-chan," akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga. Mendongakkan kepala, melihat wajah sang nona Hyuuga memerah seperti buah—atau mungkin sayur—kesukaan sahabat, serta rivalnya. Ugh, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus mengingat Uchiha bungsu.

"N-nar-uto-kun?" sungguh Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya. Benarkah Naruto mengutarakan perasaan padanya? Naruto membalas persaannya? Ini bukan mimpikan? Sungguh dia merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi binar bahagia itu segera lenyap begitu dirinya mengingat sesuatu. Persyaratan dari tetua yang harus dipenuhi si pirang untuk menjadi Hokage. Menikah dengan gadis yang dipilih oleh tetua yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah Naruto merasa tidak enak hati kepadanya? Merasa seolah memanfaatkan dirinya demi cita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage, sehingga si pirang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, agar Hinata tidak meresa kecewa. Tapi ayolah, semua juga tahu bahwa si pirang ini menyukai teman sati timnya bersurai merah muda dengan nama khas musim semi, Haruno Sakura.

"N-na-naruto-kun, ti-dak perlu mel-akukan i-tu. A-ku men-nerima per-jodoh-an itu ka-karena kemauan-ku sen-sendiri, Na-naruto-kun. Jadi Naru-to-kun t-tidak perlu me-rasa ti-tidak enak ha-ti," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan terbata dan sesekali mendongak melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Eh? Kau salah Hinata-chan. Aku mengatakan hal ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan persyaratan itu. Aku mengatakannya karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata-chan," sanggahmya, tidak mau gadis dihadapannya menjadi salah paham.

"Be-benarkah it-u, Na-naruto-kun?" mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah mendengar pengakuan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, menataap langsung iris sapphire dengan iris lavendernya. Menatap antusias. Dan dibalas dengan senyum sang jinchuriki Kyuubi.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana Hinata-chan?" tanyanya gugup.

"A-aku ju-ga me-menyukai N-naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

**Flashback Off**

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut mengingat hari itu, bagaikan mimpi. Tapi sayang, kebahagiaan itu tidak menghampirinya terlalu lama. Setidaknya sampai dia tahu, bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah salah mengartikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Hinata-hime," mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar.

"Ya, Neji-nii?" jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"A—"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto-kun berada, jika itu yang ingin Neji-nii tanyakan" jelasnya memotong ucapan Neji yang bahkan belum lengkap satu suku kata dengan lancar, tanpa terbata dan kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya, memandang hamparan biru diatas sana. Memang mungkin itulah yang akan di katakan/tanyakan Neji, terbukti dengan diamnya pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu setelah Hinata memotong perkataannya.

"Apakah benar membiarkannya pergi? Tapi dia tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya disini. Jadi aku benarkan Neji-nii?" lanjut Hinata tanpa melihat lawan bicara. Suara nya terdengar serak, dan jika Neji berbicara dengan memandang langsung wajah Hinata dia pasti akan melihat mata lavender khas Hyuuga yang berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

"Apa maksud anda bertanya seperti itu hime?" Neji bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan nada curiga dalam ucapannya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa," sangkalnya.

"Jika memang hime ingin bercerita saya siap mendengarkan, dan aku harap jika hime mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto harap beritahu saya," Neji sudah menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan sang nona Hyuuga, sungguh berbeda dengan Hinata selama ini.

Mungkin dia harus mencari informasi dari sumber lain. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Dan dia memilih pemikiran kedua. Menghilang dalam kepulan asap setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata.

Sementara jauh di dalam hutan kematian dapat terdengar umpatan dari seseorang, "kuso! Kenapa dia tetap saja menyusahkan meskipun sudah menghilang?!" umpat orang itu penuh kemarahan. Hutan yang lebat menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari, membuat hutan memiliki pencahayaan yang minim meskipun pada siang hari yang terik seperti ini. Hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas.

"'Dia' pasti sudah mati, meskipun belum akulah yang akan menemukan'nya' terlebih dahulu. Tidak akan kubiarkan' kau' bahagia dengan'nya'" ujar sosok itu di iringi tawa mengerikan, dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara suatu yang patah dan bunyi jatuhnya sesuatu yang besar membuat keributan ditengah sunyinya hutan kematian.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan~" panggil Karin dari balik pintu sebuah kamar penginapan, membuka pintu itu tanpa permisi. "Naru-chan, aku bawakan sarapan," lanjutnya meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa menu makanan di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Karin-nee? Kok tidak ada ramen?" tanyanya merasa bingung karena tidak ada menu favoritenya di nampan yang dibawa oleh Karin.

"Kau itu belum sembuh benar, jadi harus makan makanan sehat. Bukan makanan penuh lemak yang tidak menjanjikan kesehatan seperti ramen. Kau mengerti Naru-chan!" jelas Karin sambil mengganti perban yang melilit di kepala si pirang. Mengamati luka Naruto yang hampir sembuh. Sungguh, dia benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan penyembuhan diri bocah pirang ini. Penyembuhannya berkali lipat lebih cepat dari kebanyakan dulu dia benar-benar pesimis Naruto akan membuka mata karena luka di kepalanya ini. Tidak ada seorang pun akan selamat jika mengalami luka seperti itu, kecuali Naruto—mungkin

Tapi sungguh dia sangat besyukur Naruto kembali bangun, meskipun sempat dirasakannya perasaan cemburu dan tidak ingin jinchuriki Kyuubi ini kembali bangun. Hey! Memang siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika pria pujaanmu lebih memperhatikan orang lain sementara dirimu di acuhkan begitu saja—jika orang itu ada pasti orang itu bukan Karin. Sudah pasti kau akan berpikir lebih baik orang itu menghilang saja, bukan? Itulah yang dirasakannya dulu, sebelum mengetahui pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah mencintai Naruto sejak mereka masih genin. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya dari mana Karin mengetahuinya, bukan? Oh, itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Tapi kalian bisa menyalahkan kelicikan Karin dan kepolosan—kebodohan—Naruto. Juga sebelum dia tahu betapa menyenangkan dan menggemaskan-nya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin ramen Karin-nee~" ucapnya manja. Entah kenapa si pirang ini jadi benar-benar manja padanya setelah insiden drama—memalukan—itu. Membuatnya harus sering menerima deatglare gratis plus bunga dari sang ketua. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya saja tetapi juga Juugo da Suigetsu, mungkin sasuke cemburu karena pemilik iris sapphire itu lebih dekat dengan mereka bertiga. Mungkin Naruto masih merasa canggung akan—pengakuan sepihak—statusnya dengan Sasuke. Dan dia mengerti itu tapi tidak dengan sang ketua. Huh! Sepertinya kali ini dia harus meminjam kata pamungkas milik salah satu ninja konoha yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan kemalasannya itu. Satu kata, MEREPOTKAN.

"Kau tidak akan makan makanan itu sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh," kalimat bernada datar itu di ucapkan oleh Sasuke yang masuk begitu saja.

Mendengar larangan 'suaminya' Naruto hanya terdiam. Menggembungkan pipi dengan tiga garis itu, mgerucutkan bibir mungilnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan membuang wajah kesamping. Ngambek ala Naruto. Benar-benar membuatnya semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat pemuda berambut raven yang melihatnya membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersamanya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Memposisikan diri duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto.

"Ya, sangat suka!" jawabnya semangat, sudah lupa kekesalan karena tidak diperbolehkan memakan ramen favorite-nya. "Nanti akan aku minta Karin-nee untuk menemaniku jalan-jaln lagi," gumamam Naruto menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu, "kenapa tidak aku saja yang menemani-mu, Naru?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Err, etto. Ti-tidak perlu. Aku akan meminta Karin-nee saja," jawab si pirang. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke-arah lain. Kemanapun, asalkan bukan onyx yang menatap tidak suka dengan jawaban yang dia suarakan. Dan sepertinya tembok di seberang terlihat lebih menarik dari pada tatapan onyx yang entah kenapa semakin terasa mengintimidasi.

"Naru," menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menarik lembut kesamping membuat wajah imut itu menghadapnya dengan jarak yang begitu—terlalu—dekat.

_Blush._

Dan pipi dengan tiga garis itu bersemu melihat wajah tampan sang Uchiha muda. Membuatnya terlihat semakin 'enak di makan'. Dan secara reflek Naruto menundukkan wajahnya—menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah—membuat sentuhan tangan alabaster pada dagunya terlepas.

Kembali sasuke menyentuh dagu tan itu, menariknya lembut membuat sapphire indah Naruto menatap onyx-nya. "Aku tidak suka kau akrab dengan orang lain, bersikap manja pada mereka. Dan seoalah menjaga jarak jika bersamaku." Desisnya. Benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap si pirang.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya emm, belum terbiasa," ucapnya gugup ditatap tajam oleh sepasang onyx dihadapannya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, jadi kau harus di hukum!" putus Sasuke seenak rambut ayamnya. Mendorong Naruto, membuat si pirang berbaring dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Chotto matte Sa-sasuke," mencoba menghentikan Sasuke akan apapun yang akan pemuda raven itu lakukan. "Sasuke, ugh bi-bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku?" ucap Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Hn," hanya gumaman bernada rendah yang didengarya sebelum ia rasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Menekan dan melumat bibir sewarna sakura miliknya lembut namun menuntut. Dan semakin lama semakin terasa kasar.

"Mmhh…ber-nnh-henti…nnh" gumam Naruto, bersusah payah menolak perlakuan sang dominan terhadap tubuhnya. Dan semakin keras memberontak saat dia rasakan sentuhan tangan dingin di perutnya—menyentuh langsung kulit tan-nya. Tapi perbedaan besar tubuh benar-benar berpengaruh, membuatnya benar-benar kesulitan.

Kulit lembut dalam sentuhannya sama sekali tidak membantu, membuat libidonya semakin memuncak. Menghiraukan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah yang saat ini dipenuhi rona merah. Menghiraukan penolakan pemuda mungil dibawahnya.

Dan tanpa dia ketahui, chakra orange kemerahan mulai menguar dari tubuh pemuda dibawahnya, hingga dapat dia rasakan rasa panas—terbakar—di telapak tangannya bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang di buka dengan keras lengkap dengan suara seruan yang tidak kalah keras.

"SASUKE! KAP—" Suigetsu yang merupakan pelaku pendobrakan pintu menghentikan kalimatnya seketika begitu melihat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto, sepertinya dia mengganggu.

Mengurungkan niat mulia untuk pergi begitu dia rasakan chakra yang begitu kuat dan Sasuke yang melompat ke belakang kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Dan dapat dia lihat, chakra orange kemerahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang saat ini duduk di tempat tidur dengan posisi menunduk.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Sai. Aku tugaskan kalian untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto—" berucap dengan menatap tajam satu persatu ninja di hadapannya, memberikan perintah,"—di kota Ame." Lamjutnya.

"Ame?" ninja bersurai perak itu memastikan.

"Ya, salah satu anbu yang aku kirim melihat salah satu anggota team Taka disana. Dan menurut informasi mereka menginap di salah satu penginapan di Ame bersama seorang pemuda blonde. Tapi pemuda itu hanya terlihat sekali." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

'Taka?' batin salah seorang diantara mereka.

'Ame, huh. Jadi dia benar-benar masih hidup. Kuso!' batin salah seorang lain diantara mereka sinis. Bersiap memberi informasi kepada 'mereka'.

"Bawa dia kembali!" perintahnya tegas.

"Hai," jawab ke-empatnya serentak.

Dan sebuah seringai terpasang apik di wajah'nya' tanpa di ketahui siapapun di ruangan itu. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue**

Akhirnya selesai*tepar*. Ini ame panjangin word-nya buat yang minta word lebih panjang.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, karena menurut ame ni chapter aneh banget. Kesannya maksa alur banget. Oh ya, menurut reader ni chapter lebih baik naik rate atau tetap di rate T. Ame benar-benar bingung nentuin rate buat chapter ini.

Di bawah sini balasan review bagi yang tidak log-in:

**Ochiane**

Rate-nya ganti? Ganti apa? K atau K+? bercanda.

Ame gak tau mau ganti rate apa tidak, ame galau. Tapi kalo seandainya tidak jadi ganti rate, ame udah siapin khusus buat ochian, okay?

Wah! Suatu kehormatan membuat anda jadi seorang fujoshi, fufufu*tertawa nista*

Ko malah guling-guling ditengah lapangan?*purapuragakkenal*

Terimakasih sudah me-riview, di tunggu kedatangannya lagi.

**Mikasa92**

Ame senang kalo Mikasa-san suka.

Ini lanjut. Terimakasih sudah me-riview, di tunggu kedatangannya lagi.

**Dark**

Wah! Senangnya fic ame dibilang bagus.

Plan-nya mau naik rate, tapi kurang tau juga ya. Word-nya dipanjangin, okay.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Terimakasih sudah me-riview, di tunggu kedatangannya lagi.

See you next chapter minna-san. . .** Review Please! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Ame kembali dengan chapter empat dattebayo? Adakah yang menunggu chapter ini minna-san? Ugh, gomenne ame lama updatenya , semua karena urusan dunia yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan*lebay*

Okay dari pada ame banyak cingcong mending langsung aja ne, minna-san**. Happy Reading! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Bawa dia kembali!" perintahnya tegas.

"Hai," jawab ke-empatnya serentak.

Dan sebuah seringai terpasang apik di wajah'nya' tanpa di ketahui siapapun di ruangan itu. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu.

**Chapter 4**

Chakra orange kemerahan masih menguar dari tubuh sang jinchuriki kyuubi. Geraman rendah terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Iris ruby dengan pupil vertical terlihat begitu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mereka tajam bagai predator yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Kyuubi," desis Sasuke.

Geraman itu kembali terdengar diikuti sesosok tubuh mungil melompat dari atas tempat tidur ke hadapan Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Chakra orange kemerahan semakin pekat munguar, membentuk empat ekor chakra.

"Bagaimana sekarang Sasuke?" Suigetsu lebih memilih menanyakan tindakan yang harus mereka ambil daripada mengenai apa yang terjadi hingga Naruto mengamuk dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi.

"Hen—" Sasuke menghentikan apapun yang akan diucapkannya begitu mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari Naruto. Dan terlihat olehnya, Naruto yang mencengkram kepalanya kuat, kemudian jatuh meringkuk dilantai penginapan.

"Na-naruto!" Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Naruto, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Menghiraukan rasa panas yang dia rasakan.

"Saa-sakit," rintih Naruto kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Aku akan memanggil Karin," ucap Suigetsu, memilih pergi mencari sepupu dadakan si pirang. Karena menurutnya hanya gadis berkacamata itu yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sa-kit…," dan Naruto terus mencengkram kepalanya, meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sungguh jika boleh jujur, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar panik—meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengamuk menggunakan chakra Kyuubi. Padahal awalnya dia hanya ingin menggoda si pirang, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini. Melonggarkan pelukannya begitu dia rasakan Naruto lebih tenang, tidak lagi meronta. Dan terlihat olehnya mata biru—berganti ruby—itu tertutup kelopak berwarna tan, peluh membasahi keningnya, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan napasnya terdengar berat. Pingsan.

Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, memindahkannya ke ranjang dengan hati-hati. Walaupun saat ini Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dirinya dapat melihat raut kesakitan itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Suigetsu kembali dengan Karin bersamanya dengan ekspresi panik. Segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto begitu dia sampai. Agak sulit memang, karena si pirang yang terus menggenggam kinagashi bagian depan si raven. Seolah melarang Sasuke untuk pergi jauh darinya. Berharap untuk terus bersama.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mengenai rasa sakit yang di rasakannya kemungkinan karena ingatannya yang ber-angsur kembali," jelas Karin. "Dan mengenai chakra Kyuubi, kemungkinan ini merupakan bukti pertahanannya. Dia masuk dalam situasi yang dianggapnya berbahaya, sehingga tanpa dia sadari dia memakai chakra Kyuubi. Karena dalam kasus ini Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, yang artinya dia juga tidak ingat mengenai chakra dan Kyuubi. Dan munculnya sesuatu dari masa lalunya—chakra Kyuubi—memicu alam bawah sadarnya membuka ingatannya yang lain." Menghela napas perlahan begitu selesai dengan penjelasannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto kepada Suigetsu dan berhenti pada sang Uchiha muda. Memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik dia berkata tanpa gentar, "jadi apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hingga Naruto menasa dirinya dalam situasi yang dia anggap berbahaya?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

Bias kemerahan telah merajai langit. Matahari juga telah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduan. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan satu persatu, menyambut datangnya sang malam. Seorang pemuda bersurai orange Nampak sedang berdiri di depan jendela disebuah kamar. Menutup jendela itu perlahan begitu ia mulai merasakan dinginnya malam. Melangkahkan kakinya kesamping satu-satunya tempat tidur diruangan itu begitu di dengarnya erangan pelan dari figure yang berbaring disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Juugo, taangan besarnya menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto yang mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Juugo-san. Tidak sakit lagi, hanya sedikit terasa berat," menerima gelas itu dan menenggak isinya hingga tak bersisa dan kembali bertanya, "sebenarnya aku kenapa? Dan dimana yang lain?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, hanya kilasan ingatan masa lalu mu yang mulai kembali. Itu yang dikatakan Karin."

Kembali ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan hingga pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai merah. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya begitu melihat orang yang dicarinya ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Juugo, Sasuke-kun memanggilmu." Ucap Karin menyampaikan tujuannya mencari pemuda orange itu. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat si pirang duduk begitu didengarnya Juugo bergumam dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin meendudukan dirinya diatas tempat Sasuke dan Naruto biasa beristirahat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja kepalaku terasa sedikit berat." Naruto menjelaskan apa yang tengah dia rasakan.

"Baguslah, mulai saat ini jangan memikirkan apapun dari masa lalumu, Naru-chan. Kau mengerti?"

"Karin-nee. Tadi saat aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku, aku seperti melihat gambar yang berputar di kepalaku, seorang pemuda yang mirip denganku hanya saja lebih muda sedang bersitegang dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke, lalu—" semburat merah dengan cepat menghiasi pipi dengan tiga garis itu, membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Lalu apa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin tidak sabar.

"—lalu—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin untuk mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya. "—lalu pemuda yang mirip denganku itu terdorong kedepan menimpa pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke tepat dibibir," menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah agar tidak terlihat oleh gadis dihadapannya. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena Karin telah melihat semburat itu, membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk mencubit gemas pipi kemerahan itu.

Mengabaikan keinginan nistanya, Karin berucap, "ya, itu mungkin salah satu kejadian masa lalumu, dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Jangan coba untuk mengingat lebih dari itu."

Menganggukkan kepala mengerti dengan peringatan Karin. Setelah menceritakan mengenai bocah yang mirip dengan Sasuke membuatnya ingat dengan pemuda bersurai raven itu, juga apa yang dilakukan pemuda bermata onyx itu kepadanya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Blush_

Dan pipi itu kembali dihiasi semburat merah.

Mengangkat wajahnya begitu dia medengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, melihat Karin yang beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan dia sempat mendengar Karin berucap tentang membawakan sesuatu untuk dia makan sebelum gadis berambut merah itu menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah dengan langit biru tanpa awan, angin berhembus ringan membelai kulit. Menimbulkan sensasi sejuk yang menyenangkan. Matahari juga baru saja menunaikan tugasnya menerangi bumi dibawahnya. Pagi yang cocok buntuk belanjaa dan jalan-jalan, itulah yang ada di pikiran Karin. Menyusuri jalanan desa Ame yang cukup ramai. Beberapa kios dan kedai beberapa baru memulai aktivitasnya dan beberapa telah menerima pelanggan. Harum masakan menggugah siapapun untuk mencicipi masakan yang terlihat telah terpajang dibeberapa kios.

Karin terus berjalan, sesekali menengok ke kanan da ke kiri begitu ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Menghiraukan dua orang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ya, dia memang mengetahui bahwa dia diikuti oleh dua orang ninja Konoha yang dia tahu adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura. Ninja konoha itu terlalu meremehkannya, pikirnya. Memutuskan belok ke kanan, melewati gang yang cukup sempit antara kedai teh dan toko kain dan berhenti di ujung gang yang ternyata jalan buntu. Memfokuskan pikirannya, menanti kedua ninja Konoha yang mengikutinya.

Hari keberuntungan mereka, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura. Semalam mereka sudah memutuskan berpencar, membagi tim menjadi dua dan terdiri dari dua orang setiap tim. Dan Neji juga Sakura mendapatkan tim yang sama. Pagi ini sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin melihat-lihat, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka. Di depan sana salah seorang anggota tim Taka yang mereka kenal sebagai Karin sedang berjalan santai di jalanan desa Ame. Sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin tertarik akan sesuatu. Mengikuti gadis berambut merah itu penuh kewaspadaan, meski kelihatannya Karin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya diikuti. Mereka tidak bisa meremehkan salah satu tim Taka yang terkenal akan kemampuan medeteksi chakra itu.

Untuk apa gadis itu memasuki gang? Benak mereka bertanya. Bukankah biasanya gang antara kedai seperti itu adalah jalan buntu, oh! Mungkun ada jalan lain diantara kedua bangunan itu. Mengikuti Karin yang sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik gang dengan penuh waspasa. Dan ketika mereka telah sampai di ujung gang yang mereka temukan hanya kekosongan. Tidak ada gadis bersurai merah di ujung gang yang merupakan jalan buntu.

Sial! Mereka telah dikelabuhi.

karin bersikap biasa pasti bukan karena dia tidak tahu ada yang mengikutinya. Melainkan karena dia sudah tahu. Tipuan murahan, dan mereka telah berhasil dikelabuhi dengan tipuan murahan itu.

Dan satu kecerobohan yang terlambat mereka sadari, kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan byakugan milik Neji?

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata elang terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dengan senyum puas yang terukir dibibirnya begitu Karin behasil mengelabuhi keduanya.

Memeriksa keadaan gang, mungkin ada petunjuk kemana hadis itu pergi. Memeriksa sitiap sudutnya teliti. Mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari apapun yang sedang mereka pperhatikan kepada seekor anjing ninja dengan hite-ate desa mereka.

"Yo! Neji, Sakura!" Sapa pakkun dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas.

"Ada apa, Pakkun?" Tanya kunoichi berambut pink itu.

"Kalian diperintahkan untuk segera menuju Akazakura?"

"Akazakura?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya. Beberapa missing nin rangking S dari berbagai Negara berkumpul disana, mereka menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki. Memang anggotanya orang-orang yang jelas berbeda dengan Akatsuki yang dahulu. Tapi tetap saja mereka berbahaya, motif Akatsuki yang sekarang ialah untuk menguasai pemerintahan. Dan mereka memulainya dari Akazakura, karena Negara ini bukanlah Negara berbasis besar seperti Suna dan Konoha. Oleh karena itu Akazakura meminta bantuan kepada Konoha. Guy, Rock Lee, Ino dan Shino sudah diperintahkan untuk mengatasi orang-orang itu, tapi sepertinya sedikit kualahan menghadapi mereka. Karena posisi kalian paling dekat dengan Akazakura maka kalian di perintahkan untuk menuju Akazakura segera."

"Baiklah kami mengerti," ucap Hyuuga Neji, dan ketiganya segera menghilang menuju Akazakura.

.

.

.

"Mereka disini, Ninja konoha. Mereka disini Sasuke-kun," ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah pada Uchiha bungsu yang berdiri di hadapannya , bersandar pada dinding penginapan.

"Mereka disini, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Karin mengulang kembali apa yang telah di ucapkannya begitu tidak ada respon dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Sebenarnya Karin cukup geram dengan respon si raven yang terus diam, tidakkah pemuda ini sadar bahwa keberadaan ninja Konoha di Ame pasti ada hubungannya dengan si pirang manis yang di klaim seenaknya oleh Sasuke sebagai istri. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa keberadaan ninja Konoha adalah untuk Naruto? Jika kalian bertanya seperti itu maka dia akan menjawab, insting wanita. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun bukan untuk Naruto keberadaan orang-orang Konoha itu disini merupakan ancaman bagi kelangsungan kebersamaan mereka bersama si pirang.

"Sasu—" Karin menghentikan ucapannya begitu dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang tidak asing di dekat mereka. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik dinding di seberang timur. Bersembunyi didinding lorong menuju dalam penginapan.

Naruto bermaksud untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar. Sebenarnya pemuda ini ingin pergi sendirian tetapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersesat karena belum hafal daerah ini. Bermaksud meminta Karin untuk menaemaninya jalan-jalan begitu dilihatnya Karin berjalan dilorong, didepannya. Tapi dia urungkan keinginannya begitu melihat gadis berambut merah itu berjalan tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya hingga dia mengikuti gadis itu hingga ke halaman belakang. Bersembunyi di balik dinding lorong menuju dalam dan luar penginapan begitu Karin berhenti dan nampaknya menghampiri seseorang.

"Mereka disini, Ninja konoha. Mereka disini Sasuke-kun," di dengarnya Karin berbicara dengan seseorang. Sepertinya yang di ajaknya bicara adalah Sasuke. Dia mendengar kata Konoha yang entah kenapa tidak asing baginya. Tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan rindu mendengar kata itu di sebut.

"Mereka disini, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" dapat di dengarnya Karin kembali mengulang informasinya. Kali ini dapat di dengarnya sedikit nada geram dalam kalimat yang di ucapkan Karin.

"Sasu—" dapat di dengarnya lagi Karin memanggil nama Sasuke, tapi terhenti pada suku kata kedua. Ada apa? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Berusaha lebih mendekat dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, tanpa menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Tapi tetap dia tidak mendengar apapun, mungkinkah kedua orang itu tahu adaseseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Pikir Naruto.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang begitu dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Menolehkan kepala dengan gerakan patah-patah melihat siapa yang memergokinya sedang 'mendengarkan'. Dan menghela nafas lega begitu melihat seseorang itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, naru?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Suigetsu.

"Err, etto-aku err…jalan-jalan. Ya, aku sedang jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto gugup. Iris sapphirenya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari jawaban yang cukup logis dan menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Jaa Sui-chan," tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan lebih dari Suigetsu, si pirang memilih untuk pergi.

"Dia sudah pergi," menghampiri kedua rekannya setelah memasatikan Naruto sudah kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku dan Juugo sudah mendapatkan tempat yang kau minta, desa Nori. Sebuah desa non-shinobi yang letaknya sekitar enam puluh kilometer dari sini. Desa yang cukup tersembunyi karena letaknya yang berada di tengah hutan." Jelas Suigetsu.

"Desa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Karin penasaran, sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa Ninja Konoha pasti akan mencari Naruto, dan mereka pasti akan menemukan posisi kita cepat ataau lambat." Jelas suigetsu kembali, "jadi kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya." Lanjutnya.

Ya, Sasuke memang sudah mengetahui hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Oleh karena itu dia memilih untuk membawa Naruto ke tempat lain. Tidak, jangan berfikir Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi karena dia takut bertarung dengan paa ninja Konoha itu. Tetapi karena dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Naruto yang mendapatkan kembali ingatannya karena bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya. Dan akan berakhir dirinya yang di tinggalkan oleh pemuda blonde itu.

.

.

.

Menduduki ranjangnya begitu dia sampai dikamar. Ingatannya kembali pada percakapan Sasuke dan Karin yang didengarnya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu familiar dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh keduanya. Mencoba memutar kembali memorinya, berusaha mengingat apakah bahan pembicaraan yang di dengarnya berkaita dengan sesuatu di masa lalunya. Terus berusaha mengingat hingga dirasakannya gelombang rasa sakit yang amat sangat di bagian kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk sebelum gelap memenuhi penglihatannya.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di sebuah ruang yang pipa di sana sini. Lantai di bawahnya penug genangan air. Tempat itupun terlihat minim cahaya, terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang raksasaa. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap tajam dari balik jeruji. Dan dapat dilihatnya sesosok makhluk seperti rubah hanya saja berukuran sangat besar dengan bulu orange kemerahan berada didalamnya. Menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Hei gaki," ucap makhluk itu dengan suara beratnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . .

Selesai sudah chapter empat. Gomenne lama, ame inginnya bisa update cepat, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Dan ame juga mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review yang tidak log-in, itu karena ame update-nya lewat hape. Jadi bingung deh ngetiknya gimana.

Okay, ame kerja dulu.*lagi waktunya shift malam*· See you. . .

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

Seorang pemuda berjalan di sebuah ruang dengan pipa di sana sini. Lantai di bawahnya penuh genangan air. Tempat itupun terlihat minim cahaya, terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang raksasaa. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap tajam dari balik jeruji. Dan dapat dilihatnya sesosok makhluk seperti rubah hanya saja berukuran sangat besar dengan bulu orange kemerahan berada didalamnya. Menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"**Hei gaki**," ucap makhluk itu dengan suara beratnya.

**Chapter 5**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat masih berkutat pada berkas-berkas di atas meja meskipun hari sudah beranjak malam. Meletakkan dokumen yang sedang dibacanya keatas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan, berharap pening yang dirasakannya berkurang. Entah kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Para tetua dan beberapa orang yang tidak menyetujui pengangkatan Naruto menggantikan dirinya hingga membuat syarat tak masuk akal. Menikah dengan gadis dari klan Hyuuga padahal semua orang tahu bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Sakura. Juga mengenai si pirang yang menghilang, Hinata yang tetap bungkam belum lagi bocah Uchiha itu.

Sang Hokage kelima itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Berjalan kebelakang kursi menuju jendela yang terbuka bebas. Dapat dirasakannya angin yang berhembus perlahan, membuatnya sedikit merasa relaks. Semburat merah pada langit sore ini sama dengan sore hari itu. Hari yang hampir membuatnya juga Iruka mengalami serangan jantung. Hari dimana Uchiha bungsu mengatakan apa yang menjadi alasannya tetap berada di Konoha setelah perang berakhir. Sore itu Sasuke mengungkapkan hal itu padanya juga Iruka, diruangan yang sama dengan ruangan tempat berada kini.

**Flashback on**

"Aku mencintai Naruto," ucap Sasuke tegas. Manik onyx-nya menatap langsung iris madu Tsunade kemudian beralih kepada iris cokelat Iruka penuh keyakinan.

"Kami tahu kau mencintainya, bukankah seharusnya seperti itu. Dengan begitu kalian akan merasakan seperti apa memiliki sahabat juga saudara—yang sebenarnya—secara bersamaan," ucap Iruka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bukannya dia tidak tahu arti mencintai yang telah diungkapkan pemuda Uchiha ini, hanya saja dia tidak ingin percaya.

"Bukan cinta yang seperti itu Iruka-sensei," kembali Sasuke berucap dengan tenang.

Memijit pelipisnya perlahan, meredakan pening yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan setelah mendengar pernyatan si Uchiha bungsu. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau memiliki maksud dibalik pernyataan itu"

"Hn, tentu saja. Yang aku inginkan adalah Naruto. Aku ingin memilikinya, menjadikannya istriku. Dan aku hanya sedang meminta izin untuk menikahi orang yang aku cintai kepada `keluarganya`" Onyx-nya menyorot penuh keyakinan, menunjukkan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh akan apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Dan suara pukulan yang keras diikuti dengan retaknya sesuatu terdengar dan kembali diikuti bunyi debaman yang tak kalah keras setelah Sasuke mengutarakan kalimat panjangnya.

Sang Hokage ke lima secara reflek berdiri begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu. Memukulkan tangannya yang telah terkepal sedari tadi pada meja. Dihantamkannya sekuat tenaga, membuat benda persegi yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua. Berbeda dengan sang Hokage yang melampiaskan rasa tidak sukanya akan ucapan Sasuke dengan menghancurkan meja kerjanya. Umino Iruka justru membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya ekstrim.

"Kau! Jangan bercanda. Kau juga tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti, Uchiha!" sentaknya keras. Bagaimnana mungkin bocah ini mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apakah Naruto tahu tentang ini?" Iruka bertanya dengan sabar setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa shock-nya.

Mengalihkan focus onyx-nya pada iris cokelat sang guru akademi sebelum berujar dengan santai, "tidak."

"Tidak ku izinkan!" ucap Tsunade tegas. Dari nada yang dia keluarkan terdengar bahwa kalimat itu mutlak tidak dapat di bantah.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang kau mencintai Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memaksanya?"

"Aku tidak memaksanya, karena aku yakin dia pasti akan memilihku daripada gadis Hyuuga itu maupun Konoha." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Uchiha dan rasa percaya dirinya yang terlampau tinggi.

**Flashback off**

Dan setelah mengatakan itu dengan tanpa permisi si Uchiha bungsu melenggang pergi, dasar tidak sopan. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, dua hari setelah Sasuke menyatakan 'lamaran' pemuda raven itu menghilang bersama anggota Taka yang lain hingga saat ini. _Mungkinkah kepergian bocah blonde kesayangannya memiliki hubungan dengan perginya tim Taka? Mengingat dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, keberadaan Taka saat ini bersama seorang pemuda blonde,_ benaknya bertanya.

Kening putihnya berkerut memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin saja berhubungan. Kembali memijit pelipisnya begitu spekulasi lain muncul. Menghela napas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus mengunjungi kedai sake untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak tan mengerjab perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Dan mata bertahtakan sapphire itu terbelalak begitu mendapati dirinya yang berada dalam dekapan seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan posisi miring. Wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang 'suaminya' dengan sebelah lengan Sasuke yang menyangga kepala pirangnya. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati kelopak mata pucat itu masih tertutup.

Mengamati detail wajah sang Uchiha dengan teliti. Mengagumi ketampanan pemuda yang mendekapnya posesif. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa pemuda tampan dan sempurna seperti Sasuke memilih dirinya yang seorang laki-laki sebagai pendamping, karena dia yakin banyak wanita di luar sana yang menginginkan si raven. Semakin membenamkan wajahnya begitu pemikiran lain sampai padanya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih baik darinya dan memutuskan untuk pergi, apa yang harus di lakukannya. Wajah manisnya menunjukkan ekspresi sendu begitu pemikiran itu terus berputar di otaknya.

"Ada apa?" Sedikit tersentak begitu didengarnya suara baritone menggema di telinganya.

Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda Uchiha itu sebelum mata onyx Sasuke melihat ekspresi sendunya. Menggeleng perlahan begitu Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Katakan!" Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa meredam rasa penasarannya akan perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Karena Naruto ditambah ekspresi sendu sangatlah tidak cocok.

Melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Iris sapphirenya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari jawaban yang sekiranya dapat memuaskan Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda raven yang masih berbaring dengan posisi miring begitu dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Ne `suke, ini dimana?" Mata birunya masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kamar,"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi ruangan ini berbeda dengan yang dulu,"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan tidak jelas.

"TEME!" Teriaknya kesal

Tubuh tegap yang Uchiha sedikit tersentak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Bukan karena teriakan si pirang yang kelewat keras tapi karena panggilan Naruto yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya-nya memastikan. Menatap langsung iris indah yang menunjukkan kegugupan entah karena apa.

"E-etto," iris biru itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang gugup ataupun mencari jawaban. "Etto, karena—" kembali berfikir ulang mengenai jawaban yang akan diberikannya, "KAU MEMANG PANTAS DIPANGGIL SEPERTI ITU!", lanjutnya. Sungguh bersemangat.

Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu seketika menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, tidak ingin pendengarannya terganggu karena teriakan uke-nya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini berengsek, huh" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringai yang tidak dapat di artikan memiliki niatan baik bagi yang melihatnya.

"Ya benar, kau juga playboy," lanjut Naruto tanpa mengetahui seringai yang terpasang apik di bibir Sasuke.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto menyebutnya playboy. Seingatnya selama ini dia tidak pernah mengumbar kata-kata cinta ataupun memiliki banyak kekasih. Tapi kenapa si dobe ini menyebutnya playboy. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini_, pikir sasuke. Memutuskan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tidak beres disini Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan—interogasinya.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah menjadi playboy?" Mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk di depan Naruto yang saat ini mulai berbicara.

"Tentu saja saat aku dan Sakura-chan terkena jurus Madara dan terlempar ke dunia paralel," jelas Naruto santai. Belum sadar bahwa saat ini telah masuk perangkap Uchiha bungsu. "Kau tahu, di sana kau memiliki banyak sekali kekasih. Benar-benar seorang play—" seketika menghentikan ucapannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan begitu dia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya kalimat-kalimat itu keluar. Jika seperti sudah pasti Sasuke curiga dan hal yang disembunyikannya akan terbongkar saat ini juga.

"Jadi sejak kapan?" Tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Gurat emosi nampak jelasfii wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

"E-etto, a-ku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

Mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh berbaring di tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Membuat si pirang tidak berkutik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi campur aduk yang sangat tidak Uchiha. Gabungan antara marah, kesal, malu dan bahagia. Marah karena Naruto tidak memberitahunya bahwa si pirang telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Kesal karena dia mas rasa telah di bohongi. Malu karena dia harus terus ber-akting padahal Naruto sudah mengingat semuanya. Bahagia karena Naruto telah menmengingatnya kembali.

"E-etto," Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Padahal dia baru mengingat semuanya kemarin-mungkin- dan hari ini semuanya telah terbongkar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukan bahwa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Raut bahagia tampak jelas pada wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu, tapi tidak dapat di dipungkiri jika terdapat raut kesedihan di sana.

Tersenyum lembut dan menatap onyx pemuda yang sedang menindinya dengan pandangan lembut. "Gomenne," ucapnya lirih. Tangan kanan berkulit tan itu mengusap lembut sisi wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. "Gomenne,"

Memeluk erat pemuda yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Menumpukan suluruh berat badan pada pemuda pirang dibawahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata tang keluar dari bibir keduanya, hanya ada meresapi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

Suara pertarungan terdengar jelas begitu memasuki area pemerintahan Akazakura. Suara denting logam yang beradu dan pelafalan segel jurus begitu mendominasi. Gerbang istana yang semula berdiri kokoh kini telah rata dengan tanah. Beberapa paviliun dengan bunga-bunga yang semula terlihat indah kini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Korban pun berjatuhan dari pihak sekutu maupun pihak lawan.

"Sakura! FOKUS!" seru Kakashi. Memperingatkan sang kunoichi berambut pink yang nampaknya sedang tidak fokus.

"Hai!"

'_Sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Dan melenyapkanmu selamanya.'_

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . .

Ugh, gomenne. Chapter lima jauh lebih pendek daripada chapter lalu tapi ame updatenya jauh lebih lama. Gomenne*bungkukbungkuk*. Itu semua karena ame yang super sibuk*alasan*, lagi shift pagi jadi waktu ngetiknya tidak terlalu lama.

Okay daripada ame banyak alasan mending balas review yang tidak log in. . .

**Yuichi**

iya, ini sudah lanjut. . .

terimakasih sudah mereview. . .

**Ochiane**

Gomenne, masih proses.

Okay tak malasah , tapi nulis check sheet sama nulis ff itu beda jauh lo…

Okay, terimakasih sudah mereview. . .


End file.
